


A Childhood In The Past: A Ninjago Musical

by Cookis167



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Musicals, Original Character(s), Other, Singing, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: Based on the long-running children's cartoon,  A Childhood In The Past explores five boys and a girl who have a history between them.A Childhood In The Past has the audience experience the scenarios, switching from the past to the present from time to time.Includes more than 10 songs that can make you sing! Characters all you know and love!(I don't own Ninjago and its characters. I only own this musical.)
Relationships: Cliff Gordon/Jay Walker's Mother, Cole's Mother/Lou (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Maya/Ray (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 7





	1. Sypnosis and Cast

Sypnosis: Kai started preschool without friends. His sister came along and grew alongside him. Then, he met Jay, Cole, and Zane. Lloyd came around a few years later but their friendship doesn't change.

However, all lives don't always mean a happy life. There will be challenges ahead and decisions had to be made. Can these friends stay together until the end?

CHARACTERS AND THEIR ROLES 

KAI SMITH - The main character of the musical. He always doesn't have a big ego but he is willing to make sacrifices and protect others, including his younger sister, Nya. 

NYA SMITH - Kai's younger sister. Even though she can be a bit of a tomboy, she loves her brother and is the only girl in their group. Her friendship is much closer to Jay compared to them. 

JAY WALKER - The comic relief of the group. He talks constantly but nevertheless, loves his group of friends, even if they think he is annoying. His friendship is much closer to Nya compared to them.

COLE BROOKSTONE - The former leader of the group. His strong features and personality make him equal to the earth. But his support and calm attitude help his team over time. 

ZANE JULIEN - The brains of the group. You may call him "weird", but he has knowledge as high as anyone in their group. He never knew why he acts differently but tries to blend in the crowd. 

LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON - The current leader of the group. After joining them a few years later, he proved himself as the Green NInja and became their leader. He is still a young child, but that doesn't stop him from defeating enemies. 

MASTER WU - The wise teacher of the Ninja. He taught them the ways of Spinjitzu and the morals needed later in life. He's also the uncle of Lloyd. 

NARRATOR - She is the one who tells the story of this musical. Will also have singing parts. She does NOT intervene the events.


	2. Q&A Before The Show

**What is this musical all about?**

It's about the story of friendship and how long it can stay even if there are some ups and downs through our lives

**Will there be other characters that will appear in the musical?**

Yes, they will in the second act! Although, I cannot specify who can that person or people be.

**Why is Kai the main character?**

I wanted to give the spotlight and also try to develop his character. In this musical, he starts off as someone who is impatient and hot-headed but he still a person so he still needs to learn. There's more than to that but it's in the musical.

**Are there any subplots?**

Each of the supporting cast has its own subplot, with Kai being the main one. They will be revealed in the next chapters. There will be plans for the romantic subplots especially with Jaya, Kailor and Pixane. Harumi will not be the love interest of Lloyd, rather being the supportive "sister-like" character.

**What is the "past and present storyline"?**

This musical uses events that mostly happened in the past with large events happening in the present. This was inspired by a musical named "Ang Huling El Bimbo" which kinda uses the same time plot. (Side note, they're both different in many ways.)

**Any thoughts on the musical when you were making it?**

It's something that I'm proud that I'm been working on it for a few weeks. I hope everyone enjoys the musical as much as I did.


	3. A few words...

**Story and Lyrics by** **Cahrise** **Skelling**  
 **Ninjago and its characters by The Lego** **Group**

\----------------------------------

Hey, lilies!

I was inspired to make a Ninjago musical by a fellow friend of mine. This musical was also inspired by a Filipino musical that was in the stage two years ago.

As such, it was my honor to present to you the musical that you're waiting for...

A Childhood In The Past, where storylines in the past and present make a story for you!

Thank you for supporting this musical and enjoy the show!

-Cookis167


	4. I've Heard of the Legends

[Enter the Narrator slowly until she reaches center stage. She adjusts herself as she sings the first verse]

 **Narrator:**  
I've heard of the legends that were told,  
Of elemental masters who were bold.  
I've heard of stories that were true,  
Of ninjas coming by to rescue you.

As our history has changed,  
Our lives have never been the same.  
But we stayed throughout the time,  
So let's make it again!

[Enter the Ninja in order of their verses: Kai, Lloyd, Cole w/Jay, Zane, Nya]

 **Kai:**  
I've heard of the legends that were told,  
And their generations continue on.  
Our powers come from our ancestors,  
Now, we're fighting for the world.

 **Lloyd:**  
As we change our history,  
It still remains a mystery.  
Now, as we stand here,  
Telling them about our legacy!

 **Cole/Jay** ** _(Zane)_** **:**  
As we work together,   
_(We're like a family.)_  
Protect each other,  
 _(Until eternity.)_

 **Nya:**  
We may have started small,  
But that doesn't mean we can't win.  
We're well-known, we're stronger,  
We're working as a team.

[The present Ninja are in a line, three in each side, narrator is in center stage, front]

 **All** _ **(Narrator)**_ **:**  
We are known as the Ninja, protecting for so long,  
We've been fighting against evil since our team had begun,  
 _(They've been lasting for some years_  
 _Counting memories by)_  
As today is standing strong,  
We'll be right here on your side.

 **Jay:**  
I've heard of the legends that were told,  
We sometimes give up on our days.  
But we come back with determination,  
And now we're easing on our way.

 **Zane:**  
As we have problems in the past,  
We can forget and let them go.  
Because we Ninja are careful,  
But we are loyal and supportive too.

 **Lloyd/Kai** ** _(Nya)_** **:**  
We had the greatest missions,  
 _(And they were awesome too!)_  
Battled the greatest enemies,  
 _(Part of our history.)_

 **Cole:**  
We may have started small,  
But that doesn't mean we can't win.  
We're well-known, we're stronger,  
We're working as a team.

 **All** ** _(Jay)_** **:**  
We are known as the Ninja, protecting for so long,  
We've been fighting against evil since our team had begun.  
 _(Even though we argue sometimes_  
 _We still get along)_  
As today is standing strong,  
We'll be right here on your side.

 **Narrator:**  
Adventures and missions, they were all so thrilling.  
But have you ever thought about how they first met?

In this musical, it's more different than before,  
So get ready and hold on for more tunes ahead~

 **Cole:**  
I've heard of the legends that were told,  
Sometimes, we may not last for long.  
But we are still friends in the end,  
Like as Zane said, until eternity.

 **Kai:**  
My life is harder than all of us,  
Especially since I'm her brother too.  
We always have each other,  
Let's stay together in the end.

 **Zane/Nya** _ **(Jay)**_ **:**  
The fate of Ninjago,  
 _(The place where we live.)_  
Is placed right before us,  
 _(For more than we have lived.)_

 **Lloyd:**  
We may have started small,  
But that doesn't mean we can't win.  
We're well-known, we're stronger,  
We're working as a team.

 **All** ** _(Kai)_** **:**  
We are known as the Ninja, protecting for so long,  
We've been fighting against evil since our team had begun.  
( _We are masters in our powers_  
 _And in our hearts too~_ )  
As today is standing strong,  
We'll be right here on your side!

 **Narrator:**  
I've heard of the legends that were told,  
This story will start now.  
Come with me on a journey,  
As I tell you all about their history~

[As the lights go down, the Narrator and the present Ninja walk out of the stage. Act 1 of the musical starts.]


	5. Narrator's Greetings

**[Narrator enters from stage left as she looks and walks around to downstage center. She notices the audience and greets them with a wave.]**

Narrator: Oh hi! I didn't see you there. I'm the narrator of this musical, you see. _*walks left and right repeatedly*_ I am just excited to tell you about the ninja!

**[She stops and straightens herself. Then, a big picture of the First Spinjitzu Master and the weapons were shown in the back. She steps back into stage left.]**

Narrator: Well, we all know the beginning. "Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, using the four Golden Weapons."

**[The picture changes. It shows Lord Garmadon, with a smirk on his face as he tries to conquer Ninjago.]**

Narrator: Then, Lord Garmadon tried to conquer the world in his own image.

**[It changes again. Showing Master Wu with the six Ninja, both on his sides, posing with their elemental powers.]**

Narrator: But, Master Wu trained six people into Ninja, with elemental powers of their own!

**[The picture fades away. The narrator looks again to the audience.]**

Narrator: For those who are living under a rock, who are those Ninja? And what are their elemental powers? Well, let me introduce them to you.

**[Then, the six ninja were shown on screen, three on each side, posing on different poses. On the left side: Lloyd about to summon his element, Jay striking an enemy with his lightning, Nya holding water that looks like a ball. On the right side: Zane creating an ice shield, Cole smashing the ground with his Earth Punch, Kai looking forward with fire on one hand.]**

Narrator: Master Lloyd. The Green Ninja, Master of Energy.

Jay. The Blue Ninja, Master of Lightning.

Nya. The Light Blue Ninja, Master of Water.

**[The narrator travels slowly along to the other side.]**

Narrator: Zane. The Titanium Ninja, Master of Ice.

Cole. The Black Ninja, Master of Earth.

And lastly, Kai. The Red Ninja, Master of Fire.

**[She stares at Kai's pose, looks at the audience and changes the subject.]**

Narrator: Kai had a lot going on in his life. He had to fight against skeletons, snakes, robots, ghosts, pirates, people with time powers, a villainous biker organization who wants to resurrect Lord Garmadon and the Oni.

**[She travels back slowly to center stage.]**

Narrator: Things weren't the same when he first met Master Wu at the Four Weapons shop. But this isn't about that.

What if the six ninja met when they're kids, living a normal life until destiny hits them hard?

That's a question about to be answered here.

**[She goes out of the stage as the scene behind her changes. We are then shown with a house at the right side with Ignacia, Kai's home, in the background.]**


	6. Kai Meets Baby Nya

[Setting: Kai's home, Ignacia. House is placed upstage with toddler Kai and his grandmother]

[The narrator is at the right side, facing the audience sideways]

Narrator: Let's start when Kai was just a young two-year-old. He was about to meet his baby sister. And we all know who she is.

[A two-year-old Kai is sitting outside the house with his grandmother, Mia. He's swinging his legs as his hands are on his lap.]

Toddler Kai: * _looks at Mia_ * Mommy home?

Mia: Soon, dearie. Soon.

[Then, the sounds of footsteps were heard. Ray and Maya, his parents, enters slowly from downstage right. Maya is holding baby Nya with Ray on her left side. Kai jumps from the porch and runs to his parents.]

Toddler Kai: Mommy! Daddy!

[He jumps slowly on his father, but Ray managed to stay put. He carries Kai and ruffles the boy's head.]

Ray: Hey, kiddo! Glad to see you!

Toddler Kai: *laugh* Not my hair!

[Ray puts him down and Kai reached out to his mother]

Maya: Slow down, Kai. I'm holding your sister now.

Toddler Kai: *gasp* Sister here?

Maya: Yes, Kai. Now go back inside the house and you'll see her, okay?

Toddler Kai: Ok.

[Kai runs back into the house. Mia stands up and walks to the couple, standing beside Maya.]

Ray: Hello, mother. How are you and Kai?

Mia: Good. He's quite excited when he was waiting for you too. How's the baby?

Maya: Good and healthy. *smiles* She even has the perfect name.

[Ray gives her a wide smile]

Maya: *smiles* Nya Smith.

Mia: * _clap hands together_ * What a great name.

Ray: Now, come on. Let's get inside.

[They went inside the house. The exterior of the house rises up and reveals one room so far: the living room. The door leading to Kai's room is at the back.]

[Ray knocks on the boy's door. Kai opens the door a little and grins]

Toddler Kai: Secret word! Secret word!

Ray: Firebreath?

Toddler Kai: Nope!

Ray: I am the best?

Toddler: Wrong! *laughs*

Ray: Hair gel!

Toddler Kai: Cowwect!

[Ray and the young boy laughed for a while. Then, he cleared his throat]

Ray: Kai? Can you come outside for a moment?

Toddler Kai: Yes, daddy.

[Kai comes out of the room and Ray takes his hand to the living room. There, Maya is sitting on the sofa, still holding the baby. Mia is sitting at a couch.]

Ray: Kai, this is your baby sister, Nya.

[Maya gestured Kai to come near her. Kai felt hesitant until he stood beside his mother. His reaction was with wonder]

Toddler Kai: Oooh...

[Kai noticed how small baby Nya is. He stares at his mother]

Toddler Kai: Why is she small?

Maya: *small chuckle* That's because she's a baby, Kai. I thought we talked about this.

Toddler Kai: *laugh* I know.

[Ray and Mia laughed along. Nya lets out a small laugh too. Kai grins at Nya]

Toddler Kai: I'm best bwother! I'll pwotect you!

[Nya coos as she held onto Kai's small hand]

[The narrator, from the upper right side of the stage, faces the audience]

Narrator: At that moment, it was the start of the bonding between Kai and Nya. But it doesn't stop there. Don't believe me? Come with me.

[As the lights go down, the scene changes into the room of Kai and Nya.]


End file.
